This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/225,780, filed on Aug. 22, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,352, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/397,342 filed Jul. 19, 2002, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/314,276 filed Aug. 22, 2001, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to patient supports, such as hospital beds. More specifically, the present invention relates to the apparatus and methods for closing gaps that may exist between components on a patient support.